Old Magic letters
by Zandie
Summary: just a short little letters to Kate from Jarrod and to Jarrod from Kate plus a diary page and a follow up story of what might have happened if the story went on . I dont own Old Magic and I am not making anything on it , thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kate,

I wanted to write to you and talk about all the magic that you try to talk me into trying. I wish that I could have always believed in what you had told me. I am sorry that I fought you on it all the time. I still remember when you first told me about my family being cursed, and how it went back to the Middle Ages which you found in my father's ancestor's book. When Jillian summoned the spell that sent us back in time to change my family's fate, I was doubtful at first but I want to say how sorry I am and that I am so thankful that you were by my side. You were willing to give up your life and stay in the Middle Ages in order for me to return to our time and live the rest of my life curse free with my family. I could never have left you of course because you had become too important to me in our time away. I watched you grow; you made me become a man and stand up for what I believe to be true. After Rhauk had taken you I was out of my mind and I start a giant wind storm in our room. I deiced then that I would talk to Lord Richard and Lady Isabel about my "gift" and if they would help my train to challenge Rhauk for you Kate. Kate, none of this would have been possible without you and your grandmother. Even if I didn't say then , I'm going to say it now Thank you Kate , thank you for my life back, for my family to be cured of the curse and for you being in my life and most of all that I love you.

Your Friend (but I want more),

Jarrod


	2. letter 2

My Dearest Jarrod,

I have felt that we have been connected from the start. Even before you opened your mind to the magic that lives around us everyday. I wont lie there was times that I hated you for acting like you didn't know me. That hurt me more than the thought of being stuck with Rhauk for ever to keep you safe. Jarrod you came into your own when we had to face the curse and had to travel back to the middle ages and we meet Lord Richard and Lady Isabel and even Rhauk. We had grown close and I know how you felt because you let me probe your mind with my gift and when we kissed in our tower room and knew that my heart would never be the same again. The events that followed I have blocked because none of it was important to me till that day that you used your gift to over come the curse and defeat Rhauk and saved my life and your life and the lives of your family here at home and there. You called for the winds and the rain and you put out the fire to save Thorntyne Keep and your family from that era.

We traveled back home and slept for 2 days and when we woke my gift was still gone from the drugs that Rhauk had given me and you reached into my mind and you gave something that no one else could have you gave me faith in myself and you gave me my gift back. But that wasn't the best part , the best part was when you stood up to Tasha and told her that you was taking me to the party and not her ,because you and I were together .

Thank you for that and for be the you that knew you could be. You over came so much Jarrod to be the person that you are today and I am very proud of you, very proud to be your friend and even prouder to be called your girlfriend.

I love you too, love your girlfriend

Kate


	3. dear diary

March 15,2009

I still can't believe Kate and I have been together for a year now. So much has changed for me and my family. My dad started his new job six months ago and he just got his first raise. Mom has started selling her jewelry thanks to Jillian's help. Mom has a new line coming out next week.

Casey has a girlfriend now too she is Hannah's little sister Emily and they are so cute together. As it turned out Casey also has a "gift" too. His is different then mine though, mine is affiliated with the earth and her elements, his is more like Rhauk's just not dark magic. Casey couldn't be dark if he tried to be.

Mom and dad are also expecting which was a giant surprise to all of us, but we will have a little sister in a few months.

Kate and I study magic all the time. I cant believe I ever doubted her, she has taught me so much , about magic that is. We have learned about romance together. We have one more year left till we go off to collage and Kate and I are going together. I don't know where but I would follow her any where.

I have a job also and I am not sure if Jillian really needs my help or not but I get to spend more time with her and with Kate so I don't complain.

Tonight I am going to take Kate to the movies we are double dating with Tasha and Eric and Hannah and Pec's . I know if some one would have told me that so much would change starting with me and Kate being together I might have laughed. But now things are better for everyone really.

The curse had ruled my life for 16 years , almost ruined it but in a way I am thankful for it because with it we never would have ended up in Ashpoint Mountain and I never would have meet Kate or know about my magic that is truly a gift, they both are.

Tonight after the movies I am going to give Kate a promise ring and ask her if someday she would like to marry me . That day will be the best day of my life .

Jarrod


	4. if the story went on

"Not to know what happened before you were born is always to remain a child. For what is a man's life if it is not linked with the life of future generations by memories of the past?"

Cicero

Jarrod Thornton is my name this is the only one thing I am sure of. Me and my family move around a lot. My father cant seem to keep a job and when he loose yet another one we have to move again. Where are we now? The towns all seem to blur together at one point.

The town is Ashpeak this time that my family has picked to live in. We are renting a small but mostly nice house with the closes neighbor is a store called the Crystal Forest. I don't mind this I like my privacy and never really make any real friends anyway as often as we move.

I am a sophomore this year my blond reddish hair is growing out again and I think that since it is getting close to winter that will do just fine. My eyes are beautifully green as this girl named Tasha Daniels has told me in every class today. I do enjoy her complements she is pretty and in the in crowed and that is never a bad place to be. I do wear glasses to help because my vision is a little blurry without them. I think I am average built nothing like this guy they call Pecs.

Then there is this girl her name is Kate , I'm not sure about her. She is really cute but just off some how. I know it cant be true but when I walked into to class I swear I felt like she was inside my head looking around. But that couldn't be because stuff like just isn't real.

Tasha and her friends invited to hang out at the Ice House with them and this is wear my story really starts.

Things started to get strange after that. The cop came and questions everyone after that night. Kate and I was last. Her and I talked about it and she kept saying that I caused it but of course how could I have? I don't have magic powers because they don't exist ,at least not in my world. Kate ask me to bring over my fathers ancestor book so she and I could go over it and try to figure it out.

She and I studied it for days and then she told me that she thought my family might have been cursed. I blew her off and told her she was crazy. After a few days and more bad stuff happening to me and my family I thought maybe she might be on to something. I agreed to let her do a cleansing spell on me. Part of me still thought crazy girl, but I went anyway.

We both thought it worked and it seemed to for a day or two , I even went back to acting like I didn't know her at school,( I know I wasn't being very nice but it is what it is).But things changed and I fell and I when I looked up I saw it written all over Kate's face that it didn't work. I ask her if she had any thing else and she told me Jillian did but she sure it would work. I kept on her till she told me. I really wish I hadn't it was crazy, super crazy , time travel really. I told Kate I was done and to stay away from me not to talk to me I wasn't her friend.

I hated this but I couldn't believe in this it just wasn't right. The next day I missed school because my dad tried to hurt himself and I had to hold my family together. I was the only one and it was my job to fix this. I had to do what Kate and Jillian suggested if it helped my family. I would do it ,I had to do it even if it cost me my life.

I walked over to Kate's and told her I was ready to try anything. Jillian asked if I was sure and I told her I was. She gave me clothes she made that fit the time I had to go back to. I didn't know that Kate was coming to. I didn't want her to at first because I didn't want anything to happen to her. I promised to take care of her even though she swears she can the forest and Jillian made a circle and had Kate and I stand in it while she chanted . She gave us amulets to wear and made us learn a saying in Latin that would bring us back here. To this time and date , she also said that it was my curse that would link us to the past. Kate and I joined hands and the next thing I remember is the pulling on my body and my mind. I woke up next to an old hut or something. Kate and I had made it back in time, we only hoped it was the right time.

We walked all day till we came to the castle on the hill. Well there was two castle but this one didn't look as scary. A knight came out and I was going over the speech that Kate and I rehearsed in my head. " We are weary traveler from a faraway land , once of Thorntyne." This was Lord Richard , he looked at me and took me at my word . Then I told them Kate is my wife.

They welcome us in and give us room and board. We are given bathes and clean clothes and a bed in the tower room. Kate and I slept as far apart as we could that night. The next day was the reason we came here, we met the owner of the other castle (keep) Blacklands. His name is Rhauk and lord Richard and his kingdom all feared him. He only had eyes for Kate, and I didn't like that.

We went to dinner at Blacklands and Rhauk made his plan known. He wanted Kate and to be rid of me. That night when Kate and I slept a giant crow came in and fight me and took her. It was Rhauk and his dark magic, this was when I knew I had what Kate called a gift and I knew I need to train to be able to get her back. She came back to tell me that she want Rhauk and not me the next day ,I dint believe her but she told me to go home and everyone would safe. I didn't , I told Lord Richard and everyone about my magic and we all worked hard. I challenged Rhauk to a duel for my Kate back. I could feel Kate in my mind , she was weak but she was still with me.

The day came that I would face Rhauk for Kate and to end the curse on my family. I was sure I would die but my mom and dad , Casey and even Kate was worth my life. We fought magic to magic, fire to fire and in the end I won. Rhauk was dead ,BlackLands had burned to the ground curse in all and I saved Thorntyne Keep. We had a celebration back the castle. I was so happy to Kate in my arms again. Just as the Scotts started to attack we smashed our amulets together and chanted the words to bring us back to our time.

Jillian was there waiting for us, she said it was only two hours even thou we was gone for over a month back in time. After we answered what we could , Kate and I slept for two whole days. On the day we woke up it was starting to snow outside. Kate and I went out and I read her mind that she was sad that her powers hadn't returned do to the drugs Rhauk had given her. We held hands and I told her to concentrate and she made the snow stop around us and it warm just around us. Then Tasha and her crew was heading our way so we went back inside the shop where Kate also lived. Kate tried to blend into the back ground ,when Tasha and them came in. "I was so worried about you Jarrod " Tasha said I didn't answer her. " So what time are you picking me up for Ryan's winter dance?" I grabbed Kate and pulled her to me holding her by her waist and told Tasha I wasn't , I was with Kate and I was taking her . Thanks to Kate and Jillian and even Malcolm and Richard my family was curse free and I will go on with Kate to live a wonderful life.

November 24,2008


End file.
